Green and White
by SarahAndIchigo
Summary: Running is what I've done all my life. But I've never run alone. Yoruichi


**Green and White**

I slammed into the double doors, quickly reading the 'Emergency Exit' sign above me, as I tumbled down the stairs, my long aubergine hair flowing in a ponytail behind me. I could barely keep my feet in control, panic pumping through my veins as I collided into yet another set of steel double doors. I thrust it open and ran into the open air, inhaling it in gratefully. I couldn't focus on the bright light and for a couple of seconds; I was running blindly into white.

It didn't matter if I was running blindly anyway, all I had to do was run. This was what I was good at, running away and never looking back. One of the habits you pick up living a solitary life, no money or riches needed or desired. Just a good pair of legs and a smooth tongue to get out of slippery situations and you were good for life.

She was following me, I knew it. After destroying most of my penthouse apartment, as well as busting the elevator, this woman knew what she wanted, and she sure as hell was gonna get it. The problem was, she wanted me. Preferably dead.

Her motives eluded me; she only had to bark my name, 'Shihoin Yoruichi!' once to send her entire gang of assassins chasing me down the skyscraper I had lived in for 16 peaceful years. Not exactly peaceful, but compared to this turmoil? Then yes it was.

"Yoruichi!"

My legs almost came to a complete halt, tipping me over. I spun my head around so fast that I almost cracked my neck. My vision was blurry but I recognized the green-and-white hat atop blonde, shaggy hair almost immediately. Of course.

"Kisuke?! RUN!"

Without a single question, he fell into step beside me, looking back frequently. I couldn't see the expression in his eyes, covered by his pathetic hat, as always. But I knew from a single glance at his face, his signature grin wiped clean off, an expression almost foreign on him, that he knew something was dreadfully wrong.

He caught my eye under his hat and dipped it in exaggerated courtesy. He half smiled when he said "I left the pizza at your doorstep. $14.50, Yoruichi."

That one sentence brought me more relief than a cold bottle of water on a hot day. Kisuke always knew exactly what to say, to make a grin break out on my face. Even if we were both running for our lives. I honestly didn't want to think about what I would do without him and his godforsaken hat.

"Tch. Idiot, you can pay for that. Your treat." I couldn't help the usual teasing tone sneaking into my voice, like it always did when I spoke to him. The only person I could ever trust with my life and all the bullshit it entailed. But I would have done exactly the same for him.

I caught the grin that appeared back on his face, and the urge to thank him for being such an idiot, for being someone to count on for every single day of my life, was too much for me. So instead, I stuck my leg out and laughed as he tripped over in full force, landing a few feet in front of me. All while we were escaping from professionally trained assassins after my life.

The hearty laugh caught in my throat.

She appeared out of what looked to be thin air, her assassins lined up behind her, an aura of pure stealth and danger emitting from them. I fought the need to step back, I wasn't afraid. Why would I be? Shihoin Yoruichi had absolutely nothing to be terrified of.

Except that look on Kisuke's face as he stood up quickly, dipping his hat so low, you could hardly see his face. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, when his hat became his mask, his detachment from the world, to analyze and scheme situations in that strange head of his.

When he looked up at her, the woman who could hardly be taller than 5 feet, with dark bangs covering her dark, gray eyes and long wrapped plaits floating behind her, my heart was in my mouth.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get away with my Yoruichi this easily, dear…" I watched in awe, as the stupid boy I had grown up with, pulled out a gun from his coat pocket, aiming it right at the menacing woman in front of him, not a single trace of fear on his face.

Her eyes narrowed by a fraction and a scream caught in my throat as she smirked and clicked her fingers.

A single shot sounded through the air.

The rest was just emptiness, details I could never possibly order together, as I ran and ran, like I had done my entire life. The earth shook beneath my trembling feet as I heard distant crashing. Looking back was useless, just a waste a waste of precious seconds that I could use to get away.

Far away.

I shut my eyes tightly, almost painfully. Even behind my eyelids, I could only see one image. Red trickling down the white stripes of his green hat.

_"See ya 'round, Yoruichi…"_

I was running again. But this time, I was running alone.

I looked back, and saw that the building was now just a heap of rubble.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I really really appreciate it! :3 So this was just something I wrote for an English assignment ( I always sneak Bleach in hehe) and I thought I should share it because I don't think its too bad. Wanted a better grade for it though...:/ Anyway, thanks and please review! :) _


End file.
